objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Show Comic Book Collab (O.S.C.B.C.)
Welcome to the Object Show Comic Book Collab! The only collab to make the illustration on the comic books! If u don't have an entry,it will be cancelled! How to do it is #1 choose one of these comics u wanna make. #2 make only 3 panels per person (if the comic will be finished,just put 1,2 or 3 panels or none.) #3 that's it! Rules: 1:Only use powerpoint even some drawing programs but i'll judge the illustration and I hope it's not horrible. 2:No 'inaproppirate language even in the comments even the word "cr*p. 3:'No object sex,blood,etc. 4:Only just object show crossovers! 5:only have the panel format squared and NO streching to change the format square! 6:put your username to let the viewers know who made it. 7:DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE THEIR WORK! 8:use assets or the remade assets Sign-up now! Put ur entry in the comments. Elimination Worries It's about various object show contestants worried about getting eliminated. Nighttime was originally going to go into The Lost Treasure, but it turned out unambiguously forbidden because The Lost Treasure is for BFDI not II. Nighttime.png Needy's Needle's Big Annoyance It's about that Needle can't stand any calling her "Needy". File:Needy.png Who's the best? Coiny or Nickel It's about that Coiny and Nickel fight in a minigame challenge because they argue each other about being the best. This comic was started by NLG343. Lololo.png Comcomic.png Made it bEtter.png House Wreck It's about everyone having a party at Soap's house while Soap is gone to get some cleaning supplies (a lot ). House Wreck V2.png House Wreck (1).png Stage Fright! It's about that Party Hat from B.O.T.O. has a secret about stage fright. File:Picture17vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv.png The Big Blackmail It's about Flower blackmailing OJ Picture19 ccxx.png Balloon does a thing! Well it's about Balloon doing MePhone4's orders GGGG.png The Lost Treasure It's about Firey and his freinds go on a Aincent quest. Setting: (The following places they go first to last) Grass,Desert,Forest,Davidland,The Deadly Cliff,The Dark Void,The 2 portals. One that takes you to the treasure and the other one takes you to back to the Dark Void. Scene 1: Comic starts with Firey, Pen, Blocky, Eraser, Spongy, Rocky, Pencil, Leafy, Nickel, Ruby, Needle, Match, Book, Bubble, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball Pin and Flower along with Ice Cube and Teardrop, along with Firey's team, with the boys in their boxers and the girls (except Puffball, who, oddly, dosen't wear clothes.) in their pajamas. Until Firey finds a treasure map. Timeline:After BFDIA 5e,Before BFDIA 6 Story:Firey and his Team were talking about being up for elimination until a mysterious map that takes them to the lost treasure. Ending: The Elimination starts and it was revealed Firey gets the prize with 1,965 votes, and Rocky is eliminated with 2,504 votes. Mainly because he didnt have his barf back. While Puffball is safe with 2,500 votes. The Ending ends with Golf Ball complaining that Puffball should be out, because of the fact that Puffball killed Fries and Golf Ball in BFDIA 5e (NOTE: In the First Panel, Fries' and Gelatin's boxers are missing. That's because the author didn't remake the panel. NEEDY!.png Escape from the TLC it's about the eliminated contestants escaping the TLC SO BUEAUTEHFUL now!.png Clumsy Tennis Ball it's about TB accidently destroying/ruining everything! Clumsy Tennis Ball.png VideoGameChallenge Z it's all about Melony challenging Marker to a virtual game contest File:Picture12bx.png| InstaGame 3000 Oj and his friends gets sucked into a japanese video game called "メガオブジェクト·マンエグゼ"(Mega Object Man Battle Network) because Blocky made a prank called InstaGame300 to let Oj and his friends to be sucked into a video game and let Blocky have his day off. (long summary isn't it?) Beginning:Blocky making the ultimate prank. Then:Oj and his friends gets sucked in to a game because of Blocky's prank. Rising Climax: They had to battle Evil Leafy,Mephone 4S and Flower. Climax:OJ and his friends battle Evil Bow. Big Climax(As a size of spongy):They meet Mephone5 and battle. Pre-Ending:The battle Blocky (huge and powerful) in the TLC. Ending: Blocky is defeated and they get out of the game. Doneity Done.png Category:Comics